Melting a Heart of Ice
by An Angels Essence
Summary: Seto Kaiba never really smiled,spoke words of kindness, or has ever felt the true emotion of love for another but somehow Arisa Hiragi knows that deep down some part of
1. NOt exactly a welcoming first day

**Chapter one: Not exactly a welcoming first day**

_(A/N: hope you like this fic!! Don't get all mad at me if it doesn't satisfy you!! I tried my best! o and please excuse if there is anything wrong with the grammar,spelling, paragraph formation blahblabhablah i did this in sort of rush.)_

17 year old Seto Kaiba leaned back in his chair leisurely. His attention was averted towards the window. He had no intention whatsoever in listening to what the teacher had to say. Whatever it was he would probably have full knowledge of it. He was after all the smartest person in the school. _Why do I even bother to go to school? Big waste of my time._ Kaiba thought.

_Maybe its because I take pleasure in beating people in what they do best. _Kaiba smirked and ran a finger through his auburn hair. _Yeah.. That's the reason. _Whispers erupted from the class disrupting Kaiba's selfish thoughts. "What now?" He said with a slightly annoyed expression. He was actually pretty curious with the sudden commotion. His piercing cold blue eyes scanned the front of the room where there now stood an unfamiliar face.

She had waist length light blue hair and vibrant green eyes. Kaiba had to admit she was fairly pretty but then shrugged the thought away. "Whatever." he muttered turning back towards the window though he kept his ears perked up so he could hear what was going on. "This is Arisa Hiragi. Please treat her with respect." the old and quite senile history teacher said in his usual slow manner. "Hi Arisa." everyone greeted in unison. Everyone except for Kaiba that is.

"Please take the empty seat in front of Mr. Seto Kaiba." the teacher instructed. Kaiba looked at the teacher at the sound of his name. _Great.. _he thought sarcastically. The nervous girl gave him a weak smile as she slid into the seat in front of him. Kaiba coldly rolled his eyes and huffed all in one motion. The smile faded away from her face and she looked slightly taken aback. _Geez..i was just trying to be nice..._ Arisa thought as she turned to look at the front of the class. A few minutes later the bell rang singnaling the end of the class. Everyone scooted out of their chairs and headed straight for the door ,hooting and hollering for it was spring break next week.

Kaiba cooly gathered his stuff and made his way towards the exit. _Spring Break thank god for that. A whole week without having to lay eyes on these pathetic people. _He looked at Joey (A/N: his japanese name is too long and i don't plan on typing it everytime so.. yeah.) especially who was jumping up and down the hallway hollering. "WHOOO HOOO SPRING BREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!" His friends Yugi, Anzu, Otogi (A/N: that would be Duke Devlin's japanese name if you didn't know.) Tristan, Serenity, Mai, and Bakura all followed him laughing and joking. Kaiba shook his head. _Dumb mutt. _Kaiba hadn't really paid attention in where he was going and he suddenly ran into some unknown figure. The impact made him sway back a little but unfortuneatly the other figure toppled to the ground. Yugi and the gang had all turned back to see what had happened. Kaiba looked down at the figure he had ran into with an annoyed expression written all over his face. "Watch it you clumsy oaf!" he barked. He then realized that it had been that new girl Arisa Hiragi. She sat there on the ground with a mess load of books scattered all around her. "O well sorry." she said with a slight hint of saracasm.

_What's his problem?? He ran into me!_ Arisa thought but she didn't dare say that to this young man's face. She knew some how he'd lash out on her. "Kaiba leave her alone!" Anzu called as her and the group approached the fallen student. Kaiba once again did that rolling eyes while huffing motion and stepped over a pile of books that had fallen in front of him. He proceeded to walk down the hallway until he was no longer in sight. _That guy has some nerve calling me that! But he sure is cute..._"He's Seto Kaiba. Don't mind him. Its not that he's particularly mad at you, he's like that with everyone." Anzu assured as she bent down to help Arisa gather her books. Everyone followed in suit. "Yeah he's especially mean to me! I mean how could you hate me?!" Joey spoke up. "Thats why." Mai pointed out sarcastically. "That hurt, Mai..." Joey playfully pouted. Arisa gave a small laugh. This small event had helped her to lighten up, she had felt more welcomed and she had a strong feeling that she would be hanging out with these people. "Hey we were all just about to go to the pizza place wanna come?" Yugi had offered as he gave the last batch of fallen books to Arisa.

Arisa nodded thankfully. "Yeah! And thanks for helping me out!" "No problem. Now lets get going!" Anzu said cheerfully throwing an arm over Arisa's shoulder. The group exited the doors of the school all talking very excitdedly to Arisa. She had never really been used to this much attention before. When they arrived at the popular teen hangout, they had picked out the biggest table in the restuarnt. She had slipped inside the booth between Anzu and Bakura. To her surprise they had not left her out of any conversation and she wasn't quiet.

A few minutes later Tristan and Joey had challenged eachother to a pizza eating contest. Both were so determined not to back down as they kept gorging slice after slice of pizza. "So what brings you here to Domino?" Serenity asked curiously. "My dad-" before Arisa had the chance to finish, Joey and Tristan had made gagging noises and motioned for those sitting next to them to move. The group gladly obliged. Both guys ran to the bathroom with a hand clamped tightly on their mouths. "Dumbasses!" Otogi laughed. Everyone else followed in with their hysterical laughter. When everyone had settled down, Arisa continued on. "As i was saying ,Serenity, my dad's a really important professor so we're over here because of some company hired him." Serenity nodded and didn't touch the subject any longer. When their little get together was over, everyone had bid farewell and agreed to meet up again the next week.

The door creaked open as Arisa entered her small apartment where her and her dad had resided. "I'm home!" Arisa greeted happily. No one answered. As she looked around, whole living room was packed with boxes full of their belongings and furniture wrapped up in a plastic covering. "Dad?"Arisa called louder as she eyed the boxes suspiciously. A tall man wearing a white lab coat poked his head out of a tall stack of boxes. "Hey, honey! Good news!! We're moving again!" he announced. Prof. Akahito Hiragi was a very intelligent professor at work but when he wasn't he was a kind hearted father to Arisa. He looked very good for a man of his age even though his black hair and mustache were withering away to a dull gray color. Arisa felt as if she would faint on the spot but fought the urge to. "W-We're moving?_Again_?" she added extra emphasis on 'again'. "You bet!

The company I now work for is giving us free stay at their apartments! Isn't this great?" Prof. Hiragi pulled Arisa into an excited hug completely oblivious to her expression which was twisted in a mixture of disbelief and anger. Prof. Hiragi finally pulled away and looked at her questioningly. "Is there something wrong?" "Of course there is!" Arisa blurted out angrily though she did not intend to. "I mean...I like it here and I just made some new friends! We also agreed to meet next week! Its not fair!" Arisa complained. Prof. Hiragi laughed. "Its not funny,Dad!" Arisa whined. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you, we're still going to be in the area and you can still hang out with your friends whenever you want."

Arisa breathed out a big sigh of relief. "Well glad thats clarified. So when are we moving, why do we get free stays, and who's this company?" the blue haired girl asked joining in with her father's excitement. Prof. Hiragi quickly strode over to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee then answered. "We're moving tomorrow afternoon because Kaiba Corp. would like my expertise in science and technology to work on this new virtual reality game. Does that answer everything?" Arisa froze. "Kaiba Corp.? By any chance would the people who run it have a son named Seto Kaiba?" Prof. Hiragi set down his cup of coffee and cleared his throat. "Why Seto Kaiba _is _the one who runs it. Its very impressive that a 17 yearold can run such a prestidgious company. I can't wait to meet him." he stated admiringly. _Seto Kaiba owns that whole company? That ass from school?! I guess I have to live with it...I won't let him bother me! _"Oh believe me you can wait..." Arisa muttered as she walked to her room and shut the door.

Kaiba opened the ivory double doors of his mansion with passing by servants greeting him and bowing. "Welcome home Master Kaiba." As always he ignored them and continued on towards his office where he spent most of his time. "Seto! Your home! Yay!" a voice chirped happily as it flung itself at Kaiba's waist. Kaiba smiled faintly and ruffled his brother's hair. The only moments his features would soften was when he was with his younger brother."Hey Mokuba." "I got good news!" Mokuba sang. "And whats that?" Kaiba inquired. "We found a really good professor to help you out with the virtual reality game!" Mokuba announced proudly. Kaiba's face turned solemn. "Good. We can start as soon as he moves in. Now who is this man?" "Prof. Akahito Hiragi." Kaiba froze. "By any chance does he have a daughter?" he asked sternly. Mokuba nodded. "Yeah her names Arisa and she's your age. Why? Are you interested?" Mokuba teased.

"Hell no." Kaiba said harshly. "Prof. Hiragi told me about her. She seems nice enough and I can't wait to meet her." Mokuba commented. _Arisa Hiragi is the daughter of that professor? That clumsy oaf from school? Feh. Business is Business. I won't have that inferior being get in the way of my work. _"I can wait." With that Kaiba walked into his office where he slammed the door shut.

IslandDreamer: well thats all for this chapter! I'll update as soon as possible! hope you liked it!!


	2. Moving in and Seeing a different person

**

* * *

**

****

_here's the long awaited 2nd chapter!!_

**Chapter two: Moving in and seeing a different person.**

The next morning Arisa woke up with many of her muscles aching and cramped. Since they had packed everthing for the big move, Arisa had to sleep in a sleeping bag on the hard wooden floor with brown cardboard boxes surrounding her. She groaned groggily as she looked at the time on the digital clock lying next to her. "11:00 pm... ugh.." She dropped her head back onto the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. That night she couldn't sleep, not only because of the very uncomfortable sleeping area but she kept thinking about moving into the Kaiba Corp apartments. _Kaiba...._she sighed. In fact, the previous night she had been sitting in her room gazing out the window thinking of him. Arisa messed up her hair frustratingly and shoved a pillow to her face.Why can't I stop thinking of him?! No way I can like him...can I? NO! NO! NO! He's been such a jerk to me! And he clearly doesn't like me already!! There's absoulutely no chance!!!! I **do not **have any feelings whatsoever for that stupid rich boy!!!!" she scolded herself. But her thoughts beg to differ. Some voice inside her was drawn to Kaiba but she acted as though she was completely oblivious to it.

After giving one last slap on the face with the pillow, she threw it aside and lazily walked into the bathroom carrying extra clothes and such. She tossed her belongings on the closed toilet seat and looked at herself in the mirror. Her silky, light blue hair was messy and her usual vibrant green eyes were dull and tired. Arisa then undressed and entered the shower. Feeling the warm water rushing down on her felt relaxing. Fifteen minutes later she exited the bathroom fully clothed in a light blue shirt with a white daisy on it and white shorts. To top it off she put on her favorite pale pink baseball cap as she made her way to the kitchen to join her father.

To her surprise the living room was empty. No boxes or anything. Just a plain white room. "Are you ready?" Prof. Hiragi asked as she entered the kitchen. Arisa was going to open her mouth to question but her father answered for her. "While you were in the bathroom the movers came in and loaded everything in the truck. Pretty fast huh? So we're all good to go." "Hold on..Let me just get my purse." the girl made her way to her room when her father stopped her. "No need to, took the liberety in getting your purse for you.Since everything else is in the truck." he held up her multi colored purse and tossed it to her. Arisa caught it and followed her father out of the apartment and to the front of the building where a long black limo waited. A man dressed in a full black tuxedo opened the door for them to enter. "I will be taking you to the Kaiba Corp. Apartments." Prof. Hiragi nodded and stepped inside.

Arisa hesitantly followed hoping she wouldn't find Kaiba sitting in the car as she entered. The limo driver shut the door after Arisa settled in the black leather seat next to her father. She gave a big sigh of relief when she didn't see the handsome auburn hair male but instead she found a child at the age of ten or eleven sitting in the seat parallel to them. He had long jet black hair and wore a big smile. "Hi Prof. Hiragi!!" he greeted in a cheery voice. "Hello again to you,Mokuba" Prof. Hiragi answered shaking the boy's hand. "Hi! You must be Arisa! Hi Arisa!" Arisa couldn't help but smile. She felt like picking him up and hugging him as tight as she could because of how adorable he was. "Hi Mokuba." she answered brightly. "Arisa,this is Mokuba Kaiba, he is Seto's younger brother and only family." Prof. Hiragi added. Arisa nodded. _Thank God he's nothing like his older brother..._ A few minutes later, the limo had pulled up in a long drive way surrounded by millions of lush plant growth.

At the end of the driveway stood the biggest mansion Arisa had ever seen! Arisa gave a low whistle."Umm...I'm doubting this thing is the apartment." "This is where me and Seto live! First your dad has to go to some conference meeting, and while he's over there I can show you around!" Mokuba said. Arisa smiled with a hint of anticipation brewing inside her. The limo came to a stop and the driver had opened the door letting the warm rays of the sun shine into the air conditioned vehicle. Arisa stepped out after the two guys and scanned the entire property fully unaware of her gaping mouth. Mokuba led both of them exictedly up the stairs and yanked open the doors. The interior was large with white marble floors and a great chandelier haning in the center of the ceiling. The two grand staircases were covered with red velvet. "Wow! Mokuba you have an awesome place!" Arisa's eyes looked around wildly. Not knowing what to look at first. Her eyes befell onto a figure descending down the stairs. Sure enough it was Seto Kaiba. He was donned in a white button up shirt and loose black slacks. Arisa's eyes widened at his appearnce. Her mouth dropped ever so slightly. He undoubtedly looked hot. But that expression was immediately wiped off when Kaiba remarked. "Well, Well, we meet again. What a joy." his voice had sarcasam all over it. "Hmph." huffed Arisa. She had a whole bunch of smart remarks to throw at him but she decided to keep quiet.

Mokuba and Prof. Hiragi didn't seem to notice the sarcasm in Kaiba's voice. Kaiba proceeded down the steps and stood at Mokuba's side. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kaiba." Prof. Hiragi greeted shaking Kaiba's hand. Kaiba nodded solemnly. "There's going to be a board meeting for all the staff members I have hired. Report to the main Kaiba Corp. building in three hours. But as for you, we'll be needing you now." Kaiba turned around and started towards a hallway. Prof. Hiragi gave Arisa the _I-have-to-go-now_ look and followed Kaiba. "Mokuba you can show Professor Hiragi's daughter around." Kaiba added. _Its Arisa. I have a name, Kaiba. _She tried very hard to keep that coment to herself. Mokuba nodded cheerfully. "Alright." The two men disappeared down the hallway. The young boy took her hand and led her up the stairs. "Come on! You gotta check this place out!" Arisa's mind was off of Kaiba and it returned to taking in all the wonderful details of the home. The first floor had been an entire entertainment center. A private movie theater, bowling alley, and an aracade where just one of the few things that were there.

The third floor contained Mokuba's and Kaiba's rooms. Mokuba opened the door to his room. It was as least the size of the apartment she lived in before. It was littered with video games and everything a little boy could want. Mokuba shut the door quickly. "Sorry about that, its always messy." he laughed. Arisa's eyes roamed onto the room at the end of the hall. _That must be Kaiba's room._ She thought. "Um..Mokuba who's room is that?" she asked anyway. "Oh that's Seto's. But don't mind his room, here I'll show you around the library!" Mokuba took her hand and led her away. She still kept her eye on the mahogany door that concealed Kaiba's own domain. Arisa was slightly disappointed not to have even the slightlest glance inside. The library was a couple of rooms from where the Kaiba brothers resided. Of course, like everything else in the house, the library fitted to everyones comfort. As the two roamed around the library, a maid came and approached Mokuba. "Master Mokuba, your basketball practice will be starting soon. I suggest you get going." she said in a kind voice. Mokuba nodded and turned to Arisa. "Sorry, I have to go now, but if you want I can have someone else show you around the house or you can check out the other rooms for yourself." Arisa found this the oppurtune moment to go and take a peek at Kaiba's room. "Oh, well I don't want to bother anyone by having them show me around, I can manage myself. And if I don't turn up for a while, I'm probably lost in this huge mansion, so better send a search party." Arisa joked. Mokuba laughed. "Alright, Oh but there is one thing. Don't go into Seto's room. I don't think he'll like it."

Arisa nodded with a hint of disappointment. After Mokuba left, Arisa got bored of looking around the library and decided to venture outside of it. She passed by Kaiba's room but stopped just a few feet away from it. The secrecy behind his room made her want to go in it even more. Finally she made up her mind and took a few steps back so she'd be facing his door. She slowly turned the knob and let the door swing open.

Arisa had expected to see a room where it was full of luxury and with hight tech gadgets only one could wish for, but when the door had swung open it was surprisingly very plain. There was only a single canopy bed with silky blue covers, a bedside table, and a large window with blue curtains, and a white marble floor. There was literatlly nothing else in the room. "He doesn't even have a T.V?" Arisa muttered to herself as she stepped in. The sound of her voice and foot steps on the floor seemed to echo all around. The room failed to amuse her, and just as she was about to step out, something from under the bed caught her eye. Arisa slowly shut the door behind her and walked over to the bed. Careful not to make her footsteps make too much noise. She dropped onto the cold marble and fished out the item under the bed. It turned out to be a very large leather bound book. Arisa lifted herself up and sat on the bed flipping through the pages. There were many photographs pasted on to every page and some of them would have captions written out in black ink. Picture after picture had both Mokuba and Kaiba on it when they were young. Arisa read one caption where it showed both brothers in front of a run down building. "...orphanage.." Arisa read. She had been quite surprised because she of course had not known both Kaiba brothers were orphans. Another picture was of a big burly man wearing a red suit gripping the shoulder of both brothers. The expression they wore were much different from the others. Somehow the smiles they showed were only a mask to hide their real sadness. Arisa flipped to another page where there had only been writing. It was dated a while ago and the handwritting had been a child's. Undoubtly Seto Kaiba's.

_I wish could be at the orphange rather than this place with our new step father. I hate it when he beats me for not getting my studies right. If Mokuba weren't here i wouldn't be able to go on. One day we'll get out of here._

Arisa could feel tears start to form under her eyes. Arisa had felt sorry for Seto Kaiba and had regretted how cold she treated him even though he was just as cold towards her. Without warning a single tear dropped onto the page. And along with that she heard footsteps approaching and the door knob started to turn slowly. Yelping in surprise; Arisa closed the book and slid it back under the bed. Her eyes looked around wildly for a place to hide. Finding nothing to hide behind, she went towards the window, opened it and jumped onto the balcony,crouching low. Just when she was about to reach her hand up and close the shutters, someone had opened the door all the way and step inside. The footstepps roamed towards the open window. Arisa closed her eyes and pressed her back towards the wall. "Stupid maid left the window open." Kaiba's voice muttered. And he shut the window and drew the curtains shut and turned and left the room. Quickly Arisa shot up and climbed to the library's balcony that was right next to Kaiba's. She entered the library completely out of breath. Prof. Hiragi had been sitting in the armchair looking at books. "Hey Dad." Arisa greeted trying to sound casual. "Where you in the balcony the whole time?" he asked. Arisa nodded. "Well I got some good news and bad news." he announced. "Bad news is that someone had made a mistake in assinging the apartments. They're all full. So for now we're going to stay in the mansion!" A sweat dropped from the side of Arisa's head. "So whats the good news?" Prof. Hiragi rolled his eyes. "We get to stay in the mansion. Isn't that great?" Arisa bit her lip. "Hehe Great..."

Sorry Guys i'm gonna end it here!! I was just so eager to get this chapter out i just couldn't hold it anymore!!!! Stay tuned for next ch.!!


End file.
